Back To Black - A Johanna Mason Fanfiction
by C'mon Summertime
Summary: A l'aube des 73èmes Hunger Games, Johanna Mason se prépare à de nouveaux Jeux en tant que mentor. Elle n'a plus d'espoir concernant la victoire d'un tribut du District Sept. Mais si jamais le ou la tribut moissonné lui redonnait cet espoir ? Si jamais un sombre complot se mettait en route ? Si jamais le passé douloureux de Johanna refaisait surface ? D
1. Chapitre 1

_Alors, voici mon petit bébé, ma deuxième fanfiction, centrée sur le personnage de Johanna Mason, qui est un personnage que je chéris plus que tout. Sachez que je suis amateur, ce qui veut dire que, oui, je peux faire des fautes, et je peux avoir une vue très personnelle de Johanna, ou parfois écrire mal, mais j'écris cette fanfiction avec tout mon coeur et mon âme, donc, soyez indulgents. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, bonnes (ce serait bon pour mon ego) et mauvaises. Il y a tant de personnes à qui je veux dédier cette fanfic, mais soyons honnêtes, je vais remercier Pauline (Magda-Lennah ici) et Marine, mes deux bêtas lectrices, qui ont pointé les défauts de mon texte, et qui m'ont aidé. Merci à vous, et à Elise, une amie formidable, qui est ma troisième bêta lectrice._

Partie I - _Avant_

Chapitre I – The Reaping

PDV - Johanna

Le miroir devant lequel je me tiens est tout pourri. Cassé, fichu. De toute manière, tout est cassé dans le District Sept, sauf dans le Village des Vainqueurs, mais ce n'est pas là que je me tiens. Je coiffe mes cheveux bruns avec un peigne qui possède des dents de travers : inutile que je sois sensationnelle pour assister à la Moisson, et en tant que mentor, qui plus est. C'est chiant de devoir, chaque année, coacher des gamines qui se font tuer.

Je caresse ma robe vert d'eau d'un air satisfait, et je repense à tout ça, et de la manière dont je me suis attirée les foudres de Snow. Ce cher, bon Coriolanus Snow…

_Flashback_

« Je vous présente la gagnante des 68èmes Hunger Games : Johanna Mason, du District Sept ! »

La voix de Claudius Templesmith résonne dans l'arène. Je regarde vivement de tout côté. Un contact visqueux. Je baisse les yeux. Ma hache est recouverte de sang poisseux. Je lève les yeux. Le corps de la fille du Deux a disparu. Je sens que quelque chose m'agrippe. Du métal. J'ai envie de me débattre. D'hurler. J'ai envie de crier. Je ne peux pas. Rester. Digne. Fière. C'est impossible. Je sers ma hache encore plus fort.

Lorsque j'émerge d'un sommeil aqueux, Azealia se tient devant moi, assise sur mon lit blanc. Le vert criard qu'elle a choisi aujourd'hui me fait mal aux yeux.

« Johanna, Johanna ! Tu as gagné les 68èmes Hunger Games ! C'est merveilleux, faaaabuleux !

- Plus fabuleux que votre perruque verte ! Si vous pensiez me faire plaisir en vous peinturlurant de la couleur des arbres, c'est raté, je marmonne, encore trop faible pour hausser la voix.

Azealia ne paraît pas se soucier de ma pique, et c'est ça qui m'exaspère tant chez elle. Chez tout les Capitoliens d'ailleurs. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir.

- Ce soir c'est l'interview du vainqueur ! Il faut que tu ailles te préparer, je ne supporterais pas que tu arrives sans robe ! »

Je ricane intérieurement : c'est plutôt moi qui ne la supporte pas, mais elle n'en a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Toutes les hôtesses sont des dindes qui cancanent, et il n'y aucune exception à la règle. Je mets un peignoir. Cela ne sert à rien de discuter les ordres d'Azealia, et je préfère en finir directement. Bientôt, j'arrive dans le Centre de préparation. Tibère est déjà là. Mon styliste. Avec ses cheveux bleus, sa mèche bleue elle aussi en spirale plaquée sur son front, il me fait de la peine.

- Hello my love ! me dit-il, en m'embrassant sur les deux joues. J'essaie de masquer mon dégoût tant que je le peux, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça. Ce soir, c'est ton soir, ma chérie ! Alors, Tibère a tout prévu !

C'est bien les gens du Capitole. Tellement égocentriques qu'ils parlent d'eux à la troisième personne.

- C'est quoi la foutue robe, alors ? je demande, agacée. Qu'elle soit jolie au moins. »

Tibère paraît vexé, et je m'en fiche. Il me guide dans le Centre, nous arrivons devant un mur, sur lequel sont apposés trois miroirs. Un buste de mannequin portant ma robe se tient à côté.

« J'ai choisi de jouer sur la provocation, car je ne te vois pas vraiment en petite fille innocente et sage, même si c'est ce que tu as fait dans le début des Jeux, m'explique Tibère.

Je regarde la robe : elle est transparente, avec de légers reflets verts, et un espèce de maillot une pièce recouvre la poitrine et les parties intimes. Vert feuillage lui aussi. Le tissu est totalement transparent, et laisse filtrer la lumière, je le touche. Même texture qu'un rideau de douche.

- Je vais la mettre », je déclare, d'une voix neutre. Je n'ai pas envie que Tibère s'imagine que sa robe est appréciée, car il ne le mérite pas.

Tibère veut me la faire enfiler lui-même, mais je le calme en le traitant de gros pervers. Je prends un paravent et le pose entre nous deux, puis j'enfile ma robe soyeuse, et je me regarde dans le miroir, dont les bords sont ornés d'arabesques. Elle met en valeur mes seins et mes hanches, et il ne reste plus qu'a me coiffer et me maquiller. Lorsque je ressors, mon styliste laisse échapper un hoquet de ravissement.

« Johanna, tu es magnifique, darling ! Je te laisse aux mains d'Atticus et Emmah ! Bye, my love, à ce soir aux interviews ! »

A peine Tibère s'en est allé qu'Atticus et Emmah débarquent : l'un avec des cheveux violets style victorien, l'autre avec des joyaux implantés dans les joues et une maigreur aberrante. Ils me font la bise tous les deux, et juste après, Atticus me fait remarquer que je suis radieuse.

« Tibère a tellement de talent ! » commente Emmah, en me dirigeant vers un siège, avec un lavabo derrière.

Elle me place sur le siège avec ses mains osseuses, et entreprend de mettre mes cheveux dans le lavabo. Atticus va chercher sa mallette à maquillage et à vernis. Ils me font la conversation pendant près de trois heures, mais je ne les écoute plus, car je suis juste étonnée de leur capacité à utiliser autant de salive sans avoir soif. Quand ils en ont fini avec moi, ils m'emmènent devant le miroir. La moi dans le miroir est hautaine, anguleuse, imposante. Fini les fanfreluches et autres conneries capitoliennes ! Mes ongles vernis représentent un feuillage. Un pan de chez moi. Ils ont rendu mes lèvres pupurines et mon regard charbonneux. Je les remercie vaguement, et m'en vais dans ma chambre. Depuis ce matin, je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi : j'ai quand même gagné les 68èmes Hunger Games, et ce n'est pas pour rien. L'interview commence dans une heure. J'ai encore le temps.

_Fin du flashback_

Je sors de mon ancien chez moi. La Moisson va débuter. Je suis la seule gagnante de mon District. L'autre gagnant est Blight. Il a gagné en se planquant comme un lièvre, mais moi, j'ai affronté, tué et mutilé. Ce n'est pas mieux, et je ne suis pas une gagnante par hasard. Il n'y a aucun mérite à retirer de cela, et, malheureusement, j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. J'en ai payé le prix fort.

Je suis à présent sur la place, les gens me regardent d'un air effaré. Une petite vieille me regarde avec dégoût. Je lui dit « Vas te faire voir ! » avec mon doigt fétiche, et je sais qu'elle ne ripostera pas. Un des seuls privilèges à être gagnante !

La grande place du Sept est bondée, je monte sur l'estrade d'un pas décidé, et m'assois à côté de Blight. Celui-ci m'adresse un sourire joueur, puis, en retour, je lui jette un de mes petits regards méprisants. Bientôt, le silence s'installe. La Moisson va débuter. Je regarde toutes les filles de mon District, et je remarque sans surprise la peur s'affichant sur leur visage. Pour une fois, je les comprends. Ces Jeux débiles volent la jeunesse des tributs moissonnés, mais aussi de tout ceux qui ont une chance, même infime, d'être choisis. On vit tous dans la peur. A part nous, les gagnants. On est déjà bien assaillis de cauchemars, alors, non, ça me plairait pas trop d'avoir encore plus de problèmes, si on peut appeler " problèmes " mourir à chaque seconde de notre vie.

Azealia s'avance, et, cette année, ce sont les 73èmes Hunger Games qui sont à l'honneur. Le mauve est donc la couleur qu'a choisi Azealia cette année. Non, je ne fais pas de commentaire sur sa tenue. Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, de toute manière ?

« Bienvenue, chez citoyens du District Sept, aux 73èmes Hunger Games ! claironne-t-elle, en désignant toute la place. Avant de choisir les représentants de notre cher District, le Capitole vous a concocté un film spécialement pour vous ! »

Azealia désigne l'écran, et je pousse un soupir interminable. Ils nous passent le même film chaque année. La maire me lance un regard réprobateur, mais je m'en moque : je préfère m'ennuyer plutôt que d'afficher une mine contrariée. Une fois le film terminé, l'OVNI qui nous sert d'hôtesse s'approche de la boule renfermant les papiers, je scrute la foule de jeunes filles entassées, et je me demande qui je vais devoir coacher cette année. L'hôtesse plonge la main dans la boule de verre, et met longtemps à en choisir un. Finalement, elle en tire un. Elle l'ouvre, et dit le nom qui y est inscrit :

« Alaska Burnett !

Je regarde d'un air maussade la jeune fille qui s'avance : silhouette moyenne, longs cheveux bruns lisses, yeux d'un bleu océan. Elle a l'air assez robuste, son visage est fermé, impassible, et j'aime ça, car au moins, cette année, on n'aura pas à me tordre pour m'essorer. Elle est maintenant sur l'estrade, Azealia paraît ravie, comme elle l'est chaque année.

- Y'a t-il des volontaires ?

Le vent souffle implacablement. Non, il n'y aura pas de volontaires. Ils ont peur, on a tous peur, sous la férule de Snow.

- Bien. Passons aux garçons.

Azealia plonge sa main dans les petits papiers blancs, en sort un, et le déplie.

- Tate Abberline !

Cette fois-ci, c'est un garçon maigrichon, brun, aux yeux marrons noisette, à la peau flasque et au teint cireux qui s'avance. Dans ses yeux perlent des larmes. Il tremble. Il ne survivra pas longtemps. Les Jeux commencent dès la Moisson.

- Pas de volontaires ? Eh bien, Joyeux Hunger Games, et, puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Azealia pousse les deux tributs dans l'hôtel de justice, et, Blight et moi, nous les suivons. La porte se referme, et je vais directement dans le train.

PDV - Alaska

L'hôtesse nous pousse, et elle a l'air pressée. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air à l'extérieur, mais intérieurement, je suis ébranlée. Moi. Choisie. Je persiste à croire que c'est un rêve. Non. Le mot approprié serait cauchemar. Pourtant, c'est bien réel. Et tôt ou tard, je devrais l'accepter. Dans l'hôtel de justice, on me conduit dans une pièce assez kitsch. Velours. Cashmere. Bois. Je m'assois sur le canapé.

Un Pacificateur fait entrer ma mère et mon jeune frère, Jesse. Il se réfugie dans mes bras, mais il ne pleure pas. Il a seulement cinq ans, et il ne pleure jamais. Il touche ma joue.

« Alaska, la hache... me dit-il, en me regardant avec ses yeux verts.

- Je sais Jesse. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me battre et revenir. Je reviendrai, je murmure, en lui caressant ses cheveux bruns. Je t'aime.

Ma mère me regarde. Je me détache de Jesse, et va vers elle.

- Maman, écoute... je commence.

- Non Alaska, c'est toi qui écoute. Tu es une battante. On a ça dans la sang. Tu sais manier une hache, et grimper aux arbres. Je t'ai aussi appris à jouer du couteau. Je t'ai entraînée, tu es forte, et rapide. Fais-toi des alliés. Tu peux le faire.

- Oui, je sais. »

Je m'approche d'elle, et dans l'étreinte mère-fille, je lui murmure " Prends soin de Jesse, dis lui que je l'aime, que je vous aimes plus que tout, ne l'oublie pas..." Je peux la voir hôcher la tête. Un Pacificateur fait irruption dans la pièce, et m'arrache mon frère et ma mère. J'ai un sanglot coincé dans la gorge. Mais non. Je ne peux pas le permettre.

La prochaine personne qui entre est Arvee, mon cousin. On a la même couleur d'yeux et de cheveux.

« Hey, me dit-il.

- Hey, je lui réponds.

- Tu sais, tu peux y arriver.

- Tout le monde dit ça, et je déteste l'hypocrisie, je riposte, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne pas penser comme ça Alaska. Tu as ton frère, ta mère et moi, me reproche-t-il.

- Il y aura des Carrières, des sponsors. Je ne suis ni aimable, ni belle.

- Tu sauras faire ta place. Tu es agile, et forte. Il ne faut pas se sous-estimer. »

Les Pacificateurs emportent Arvee. On me conduit dans le train, avec l'autre tribut. Pour tout dire, Azealia me fiche la trouille.

PDV - Johanna

Je m'installe sur la banquette moelleuse et bleue. Blight est collé au buffet.

« Passe moi un cake ! je lui lance.

Il m'en envoie un. Je l'attrape au vol. Les deux tributs là... Tate et ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Alaska. Les deux tributs ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Blight s'asseoit en face de moi, et je note que ses traits sont tirés, fatigués. Comme chaque année. Intérieurement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette année, ça va être exactement la même chose. Deux idiots qui courent au bain de sang. Qui se font zigouiller. Fin. Mais être vainqueur n'est pas mieux non plus.

Je n'ai pas hâte d'être au Capitole, et pour de nombreuses raisons. Les Capitoliens, je les méprise. Je ne suis pas la seule. Avec leurs obsessions de fêtes, de chihurgie, ils sont à vomir. Après, je vais encore devoir être la poupée Barbie de Snow., et on ne peut pas dire que ça me fasse particulièrement plaisir, vu que je prend soin de l'éviter. Pas par peur de lui, en somme. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je le voie, ça réouvre la plaie béante, le fardeau qui, parfois, me fait ployer.

Azealia débarque avec nos chers petits tributs.

- Voici les petits nouveaux de cette année ! je lance, railleuse.

Tate me lance un regard apeuré, et Alaska me regarde avec de gros yeux, mais se reprend rapidement. Maintenant que je les voient de plus près, je m'aperçois qu'Alaska n'est pas si moche que ça. Elle possède des seins, des hanches, des courbes volupteuses. De grands yeux bleus, de la couleur de l'océan au District Quatre. Tate, en revanche, ne vaut guère. Maigre, frêle, secoué de tremblotements. Inutile de me faire d'illusions, celui-là va bien crever sous les coups de ces salopards de carrières. En revanche, Alaska...

Je balance ma tête en arrière, et je ris. Blight secoue la tête, comme pour dire que je suis folle, irrécupérable. C'est peut-être le cas.

- Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire ? demande Blight.

Je les défie du regard. Alaska se décide à parler.

- Je sais manier une hache, et lancer au couteau. Je sais aussi grimper aux arbres.

- Ah bah pour une fois, la Moisson n'a pas été raté. Bon coup de main, Azealia ! je m'exclame, avec sarcasme. Et toi, Tate, tu sais faire quoi ?

Le garçon pâlit. Il bafouille, balbutie. Il met un temps fou à commencer sa phrase. Je lance un regard à Blight du style " Il est pas un peu attardé celui-là ? "

- Je... je sais grimper aux arbres.

- C'est tout ? je demande, haussant un sourcil. Eh bien, mon gaillard, il faut commencer à se bouger un peu si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi dans une boîte !

Blight me lance un regard noir, Alaska affiche une moue ennuyée. Quant à Azealia, elle met une main devant sa bouche.

- Enfin Johanna, c'est... c'est inhumain de dire des choses pareilles ! Pauvre garçon ! gémit Azealia.

- Si vous étiez un être sensé, ce dont je doute un peu, vous devriez revoir l'ordre des choses inhumaines ici, comme votre coiffure ! je dit, en la corrigeant.

Notre hôtesse devient livide, et puis elle propose que l'on passe à table. Je ne refuse pas. J'ai bien besoin d'un bon repas, car demain c'est la Parade. Et ils seront déguisés en arbres, comme chaque année, et ça depuis cinquante ans, même quand Tibère était en fonction. Ermijona n'a vraiment aucune imagination. Tibère, à la rigueur, possédait un peu de créativité, mais maintenant, il a été muté au District Deux, et je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Car tous les Districts, à part le Un, le Deux et le Quatre, possèdent des perdants. C'est ainsi.

A table, personne ne parle. Sauf Azealia. Le plus souvent, il y a souvent un sauf et après Azealia. Elle nous parle des ragots capitoliens, du président Snow, et de toutes sortes de choses futiles que je ne prends même plus la peine de l'écouter.

Le repas et copieux, et délicieux, et j'aime tout particulièrement le dessert, un clafoutis à la cerise, recouvert de chantilly. Je pourrais en manger toute la nuit, puis, je vois Tate s'empiffrer, et je ris intérieurement. Le pauvre gosse. Une fois que nous avons fini de manger, je me lève de table, car j'ai envie d'aller dans mon compartiment, prendre du repos. Azealia me retient par le bras. Je me dégage. Elle m'interpelle :

- Nous devons voir le résumé des Moissons !

Je reviens. Après tout, j'adore voir la tête de nos petits nouveaux chaque année, qui réalise à quel point leurs adversaires sont forts, et malins.

PDV - Alaska

On s'installe devant la télévision écran plat, et le canapé est moelleux. Je me retrouve coincée entre Blight et Azealia, j'aperçois Tate, se tordant les mains, assis sur un pouf plus loin : il a déjà peur des autres avant même l'entrainement et et le début des Jeux. Je sais que si je n'ai pas d'alliés, mes chances de survie sont déjà réduites de moitié; donc, coûte que coûte, je dois m'allier avec les Carrières même si ils ne sont que des salauds, des gosses de riche. Je pourrais peut-être en parler à Johanna, mais celle-ci a l'air de vouloir briser les éspérances de chaque personne qu'elle rencontre. Sauf qu'ici, on est dans les Hunger Games. Elle sera ma seule bouée de sauvetage.

La Moisson commence. Dans le District Un, un garçon châtain clair aux yeux bleus, très beau, bien bâti, d'à peu près quinze ans, est choisi. Une fille de dix-sept ans, aux yeux gris et aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés, l'accompagne. La joie se peint sur leurs visages, et ils se tiennent la main fièrement. Dans le District Deux, les deux tributs ont seize ans, le garçon est brun, arrogant, beau, et fort, et une lueur de haine luit dans ses yeux noirs. La fille est blonde, a la coupe au carré dont les pointes forment des pics divergents, et paraît forte et déterminée. Le Trois, exceptionnellement, possède un tribut d'une extrême beauté, qui paraît féroce. Dans le Quatre, la fille a de longs cheveux auburns tressés, et de grands yeux aux mouchetures ambrées.

« Ah ah ! Finnick va lui sauter dessus ! rigole Johanna, en pointant la fille du Quatre.

Le Cinq. Le Six. Puis, on en vient au Sept. Je me revois marcher sur l'estrade, le visage impassible, fermé, n'affichant aucun stigmate du chagrin, contrairement à Tate. Johanna paraît s'en rendre compte.

- Tate, la prochaine fois, prend une boîte de mouchoirs avec toi, lui reproche-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Ce dernier paraît sur le point de craquer, et Blight fusille du regard Johanna, qui hausse les épaules. Au moins, elle l'a dit. Blight emmène Tate loin de Johanna, dans son compartiment, et, pendant ce temps-là, les Moissons continuent de défiler, mais Johanna ne paraît pas s'en soucier. Au contraire, elle se tourne vers moi, tandis qu'Azealia se repasse du rouge à lèvre lilas.

- Alors, Alaska... quelle est ta stratégie ?

J'hésite à lui dire. Si c'est pour me faire rabrouer, mieux vaut laisser tomber. Mon mentor me regarde intensément.

- Tate, on ne peut plus rien pour lui. Il ne gagnera pas, tu le sais. Il est déjà condamné. Mais toi... tu as peut-être une chance. A toi de la saisir.

J'hésite encore, et je soupire. Si seulement je n'avais pas été choisie. Je ne vais être qu'un instrument alimentant la peur et la haine dans les Districts. Je vais mourir dans l'arène.

- Je pensais m'allier avec les Carrières. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de cacher son talent. Je pense qu'ils m'inclueront dans leur meute, je dis, feignant l'indifférence. Ma mère me l'a conseillé.

- Oh, c'est mignon, ricane Johanna, en haussant un sourcil.

Elle commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Les rumeurs qui courent sur Johanna Mason sont alors bien vraies. Personnage odieux. Directe. Audacieuse.

- Bon, alors si vous vous en fichez, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi vous m'avez posé cette question. Je vais me coucher » , je riposte.

Johanna ne me retient pas, de toute façon je m'y attendais, car je la vois mal courir après un tribut pour le supplier de rester avec elle. C'est ce que je suis de toute manière : une tribut parmi les tributs. Personne ne se souviendra de mon nom, ni de mon visage si je meurs. Personne ne se souviendra de mon sacrifice. Car, en m'envoyant dans cette arène, on m'a tout pris : ma jeunesse, Jesse, Arvee, ma mère, mon District. Si je deviens un vainqueur, on m'aura ôté mon insouciance, mon sommeil et ma confiance. Des deux côtés j'ai à perdre de toute manière.

Je suis dans ma chambre depuis deux heures au moins, et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'endormir. Je me retourne et me retourne dans ma couette de satin. Je compte les moutons, me masse les tempes. Rien n'y fait. Pourtant, les Jeux commencent dans quatre jours. J'ai encore le temps de mettre à bien ma stratégie.

_Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous as plu ! Reviews, reviews, venez à moi !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre, un chapitre dont je suis très fière. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus court que le premier, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, j'aimerais dire deux trois petites choses : s'il vous plaît, si vous lisez cette fanfiction, laissez des reviews constructives, et dites moi tout, du moment que c'est dit avec tact, cela m'encourage à continuer, car qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je vous rappelle, je n'ai que 14 ans, donc soyez indulgents. J'aimerais remercier encore une fois Pauline et Marine, mes bêtas lectrices, qui m'ont aidés à comprendre mieux le personnage complexe qu'est Johanna. Merci à elles, ainsi qu'à Elise mon amour. Je rappelle que l'univers d'Hunger Games et Johanna Mason appartiennent à Suzanne Collins (malheureusement), seuls les tributs, l'arène et l'intrigue de cette histoire m'appartiennent. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Partie I – Avant

Chapitre II - Travel In The Train

PDV - Alaska

J'arrive à table, et m'assois en face de Blight, encore toute ensommeillée. Aujourd'hui, Azealia est orange de la tête aux pieds, ce qui donne un effet désastreux. La table regorge de plats délicieux, et je pourrais m'y jeter corps perdu. Un millefeuille attire mon regard, je me sers, et je regarde Tate et ses huit gâteaux différents. Il faut se remplir le ventre, s'empiffrer tant qu'on peut avant le début des Jeux.

L'atmosphère est tendue. Bizarre. Johanna est silencieuse, et mange un croissant du bout des lèvres. Seul Azealia parle. Comme d'habitude. Je mastique mon millefeuille et soudain, Tate parle.

« On arrive ! Le Capitole !

Johanna ricane, tandis que Blight hausse les épaules. Ils y vont chaque année, alors que nous, c'est la première fois.

- Comme c'est mignon ! minaude Azealia, en dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur effrayante.

Je lui jette un regard assassin. C'est aujourd'hui qu'on va rencontrer nos stylistes. Je ne pourrais pas supporter deux heures de préparation pour un ridicule défilé, d'autant plus que l'équipe de préparation ET le styliste vont me voir nue ! J'espère que mon styliste ne sera pas un homme : je suis bien trop pudique pour ça.

- Bon, écoutez moi bien tous les deux, commence Blight.

- Voilà, j'en étais sûre ! Tu vas encore faire ton petit speech sur les bonnes manières et patati et patata... lui répond Johanna, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tais-toi ! lui dit Blight. Comme l'a si bien fait remarqué Johanna, ne vous opposez pas à votre styliste et à votre équipe. Faites tout ce qu'ils vous disent si vous voulez avoir une chance. »

Quand on sort du train, Johanna me murmure à l'oreille : « Je te laisse carte blanche. »

PDV - Johanna

* Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle commune des mentors *

J'attend Finnick avec impatience. On ne se voit pas souvent, et Finnick est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis heureuse d'aller au Capitole. Un des seuls survivants des Jeux qui me comprenne et sache qui je suis réellement. Parfois, même moi je ne me rappelle plus qui je suis.

Je m'assois sur une chaise, autour d'une table en acajou. Une boîte de cigarettes y est posée. Est-ce ce bon Haymitch qui les as laissés là ? Nan, à la place il y aurait eu une cargaison de vins et de vodka. Qu'importe, je me sers. Je prends un des briquets jetables à notre disposition, j'allume le cigare, et c'est à ce moment là que Finnick se pointe. Il est inchangé. Cheveux cuivrés ébouriffés, yeux bleus océan. Ces yeux me rappelle dangereusement quelqu'un. Alaska. Elle a exactement les mêmes yeux, en une teinte plus polaire.

« Salut, vieille branche, me dit-il, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Salut, cervelle de poisson rouge ! je lui répond.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je soupire, et tire une bouffée de mon cigare.

- Alors, contente de tes tributs cette année ? me demande-t-il.

- Pour la première fois tu le dis sans ironie, je ricane. T'a flashé sur Alaska ?

Il ne répond pas. Il a le regard vague. Je sais à qui il pense : il pense à Annie. Finnick est aimé de toutes les citoyennes de Panem, et pourtant il a choisi une tarée écervelée de son District. C'est à ça que je le reconnais. Et, soyons honnêtes, c'est pour ça que je lui fais confiance. Il ne laisse pas son coeur se faire guider.

- Je m'inquiète pour Annie, me dit-il.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? je lui demande, nonchalamment.

- Elle fait de plus en plus de cauchemars. C'est à contrecoeur que je l'ai laissé à la maison. Je culpabilise, m'avoue-t-il.

- Elle a Mags pour la dorloter, je rétorque. Elle te considère comme son fils, alors je crois pas qu'elle va laisser ta dulcinée en plan. Pas de quoi t'inquiéter ! C'est plutôt pour tes tributs que tu devrais flipper.

- Oh, le garçon ne vaut rien. La fille est assez belle, mais je ne sais pas si elle tiendra le coup. Et toi, Jo' ?

- Le garçon est déjà mort, et la fille a des chances. De toute manière, c'est pas ma soeur, alors je m'en fous pas mal.

- Je parie que non. T'as envie de la revoir vivante, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je hausse les épaules, et lui lance notre petite blague rien qu'à nous. Sauf que celui qui dit la blague est celui qui va la faire. Et dans cette blague, nous sommes, ou plutôt j'ai été le dindon de la farce.

- Alors, tu vas t'envoyer en l'air avec qui ce soir ?

- P'tite cochonne va ! me répond-t-il, avec malice. Citoyenne capitolienne, et elle va me révéler un secret bien croustillant. Je te le dirai demain.

- Y'a intérêt, je réplique, laissant échapper un rire.

- T'inquiète, je te dis tout tout le temps Johanna ! Je sais qu'il n'y a aucun risque de fuite avec toi, me dit-il tendrement.

Normal. Un étrange lien nous unit, mais je sais que ce n'est que de l'amitié : il est trop onibulé par Annie pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. De toute manière, je n'aime pas Finnick comme un amant, je l'aime comme un frère, un confident, un meilleur ami. C'est la seule personne au monde dont je sois sûre qu'il m'aime, et vice-versa.

- La Parade va bientôt commencer... se murmure Finnick à lui-même.

En effet, les trompettes du Capitole retentissent.

- Eh, bien, allons-y » , je lui réponds.

PDV - Alaska

Ermijona prépare les derniers détails, pendant que Floss s'occupe de Tate. Je regarde mon costume. Ma styliste dit s'être inspirée de certaines divinités anciennes de la forêt. La robe est verte : tout un paysage aux mille détails enjôleurs bouge sur ma robe, et elle est ornée d'une longue traîne vert d'eau qui se dépose sur le chariot blanc ivoire. Ermijona m'a rajouté des extensions, ce qui fait qu'une cascade de cheveux tombe derrière mon dos, dont une grande partie est à découvert. Je porte une couronne d'ivoire, avec des fleurs peintes dessus. Honnêtement, je ne me sens pas belle, ni menaçante. Rien ne me met en valeur dans cette tenue, et j'ai intérêt à me surpasser aux entraînements et à l'interview.

« Ohlala, la Parade va bientôt débuter my darling ! s'extase Ermijona. Tu es radieuse !

Elle se tourne vers mes préparateurs pour discuter de je ne sais quelle futilité. Soudain, je sens un regard sur moi : je le sens lorsque quelqu'un me fixe, et je déteste particulèrement ça. Je me tourne, et croise le regard bleu du garçon du District Un. Pas question que je détourne les yeux la première, et je soutiens son regard. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'aucune lueur carnassière ne luit dans ses yeux. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Lennox. Oui, je crois bien que c'est ça. Je parie qu'il a déjà constitué sa meute : lui. La fille du Un. Les tributs du Deux. Peut-être le garçon du Trois, qui paraît fort comme un taureau. Il me paraît bien entraîné, et il me faut faire partie de leur meute. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis lèche-bottes (je ne le suis pas), mais des alliés m'aideront grandement dans l'arène. Si je me sens en position de dominante, je crois que ces Hunger Games seront beaucoup moins pénibles à vivre. Mais, il y a toujours un fameux mais, ce sera moche de toutes les manières imaginables.

- Vite Tate, sur le chariot ! minaude Floss, en le faisant monter.

Tous les chevaux sont attelés, et la Parade peut commencer. Ermijona nous recommande de sourir, de saluer tout le monde de la main. Je sais qui je n'y arriverai pas. Je me rattraperai plus tard.

Le chariot du Un, celui où Lennox y est, s'élance sur la piste. Le Deux. Le Trois. Le Quatre. Le Cinq. J'ai envie de repousser ce moment, et de refouler les larmes de rage et d'humiliation qui débordent de mes yeux. J'ignore pourquoi, la fureur s'empare de moi. Tate paraît s'en rendre compte.

- Tu sais Alaska, on est tous dans le même bateau.

Je le regarde, et pour la première fois depuis la Moisson, je souris. A cet instant, Tate me paraît être un jeune vieillard, qui sait.

- Et on va tous vers le même endroit » , je rétorque, en prenant sa main.

Notre char jaillit du Centre de Transformation, et la clameur de la foule manque de me crever les tympans. Je regarde ces gradins remplis de citoyens, grassouillets, revêtus de couleurs criardes, gesticulant en voyant les chars des tributs. Je peux entre Caesar Flickerman dire :

« Nous pouvons enfin voir nos tributs de cette année ! Ne sont-ils pas beaux ? »

Sa voix enjôleuse manque de me faire vomir mon repas de midi. Cependant, je ne le laisse pas paraître, et je regarde droit devant moi, ignorant la foule se pressant dans les gradins. Tate me serre fort la main. Je l'aime bien. Enfin, il faudra qu'il meure si je veux vivre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les Carrières d'un air narquois. Ce ne sont qu'une bande d'hypocrites, qui saluent la foule avec un sourire angélique, comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils les apprécient. Foutaises ! Ils méprisent plus que tout le Capitole. Pourtant, il me faudra m'allier avec eux. Mais les hair serait ridicule. C'est le Capitole que je hais de nous infliger ça.

On fait un dernier tour de Cirque, et puis on disparaît. Les Jeux vont bientôt commencer.

PDV - Johanna

Alaska et Tate descendent de leur chariot, et Finnick est parti retrouver ses tributs, surtout sa tribut de cette année, Coleen. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'enquiquiner à ce sujet. Blight m'a foudroyé du regard, mais celui-là est tellement coincé qu'il faudrait un tractopelle haute technologie pour le sortir de son trou.

Je m'approche d'Alaska, et lui lance :

« Alors, t'as aimé le tour de manège ?

- Mouais, bof. A vrai dire, j'avais surtout peur de me prendre les pieds dans ma traîne. »

Ce qui lui vaut un regard lourd de sens de la part d'Ermijona.

_Flashback_

Snow me jette un regard lourd de sens, et me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'éxécute, mais à contrecoeur. Il se tamponne les lèvres avec une serviette. Ces lèvres sont gonflées, charnues, et rouges. Je peux apercevoir les vaisseaux sanguins qui la parcourent, et je frissonne, tandis que Snow sourit.

« Mademoiselle Mason... bienvenue dans ma demeure. J'imagine que vous êtes impressionnée ?

- Pas le moins du monde, dis-je. Eh bien quoi ? Il faut dire la vérité.

- Votre assurance est admirable, Mademoiselle Mason. Mais, je pense que vous ne diriez pas la même chose si vous n'étiez pas une gagnante, me répond-t-il, redressant les commissures de ses lèvres.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous les gagnants, vous vous croyez... hors d'atteinte. Intouchables. Vous pensez que vous allez tout oublier, et recommencer une nouvelle vie, du jour au lendemain. Que vous allez à nouveau pouvoir vous fondre dans la masse, comme avant. Sans craindre les Hunger Games. C'est là que vous vous trompez.. m'informe-t-il, en prenant un cookie.

- Je ne comprends pas, lui dis-je, une lueur de défi brûlante dans mes prunelles. Je sais que vous essayez de me faire peur, mais, désolé de vous l'annoncer, ce petit jeu, ça ne prend pas sur moi.

Il part d'un rire sans joie.

- Je n'essaye pas de vous faire peur, Mademoiselle Mason. Je vous avertis.

- Et m'avertir de quoi, au juste ? J'ai triomphé. J'ai gagné les Jeux, je riposte, serrant les poings sous son bureau.

Il me regarde, et je peux voir son sourire narquois dans ses yeux. De toute évidence, il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Qu'est-ce que ça me mets en rogne ! Je pourrais l'égorger avec mes dents, comme Piranha, là, cette nana du District Deux qui a gagné six ans avant moi.

- Mademoiselle Mason, ne mentez pas. Dites-moi, en toute honnêté, ce que vous ressentez.

Rien. Je ne ressens rien. Mon cerveau est comme engourdi, et je refoule les images furtives dans l'arène. C'est étonnant comment je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tout ce que je ressens, c'est un néant. Vide. Froid. Gris. Plutôt crever que de l'avouer à ce président aux lèvres gonflées au silicone. Avec mon plus beau sourire, je réponds :

- De la gloire. Et une immense fierté.

Il fait mine d'accepter ma réponse, mais je sais qu'il ne me croit pas.

- Voilà pourquoi j'aime autant les Hunger Games. » , rétorque-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Je sors de son bureau, sans lui en demander la permission. Cependant, je crois l'entendre dire de passer le bonjour à ma famille quand je reviendrai au Sept. De quel droit s'immisce-t-il dans ma vie ? Dans nos vies ? Dans notre District ? Il s'empare déjà de notre insouciance, il n'a pas le droit de nous prendre le maigre reste que nous avons ! Et pourquoi se gênerait-il ? C'est le président après tout ! Je ne le laisserai jamais faire de mal à ma soeur et à mon frère, ni à mes parents, ni à Jake. Surtout pas à Jake ! La haine s'empare de tout mon corps, et si j'avais une hache devant moi...

Je sors du Palais présidentiel, et Azealia me regarde avec inquiétude. Elle veut me dire je ne sais quoi encore, mais je lui fais signe que je n'ai pas envie de discuter. Snow s'entoure bien de mystères, pour un président.

_Fin du flashback_

Alaska m'énerve à jouer l'indifférente. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle peut s'en sortir. Il faut que j'établisse une stratégie, car j'en ai marre de partir défaitiste. C'est crevant. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile et épiée. Je sais que Snow me surveille. Si seulement tout Panem se rebellait contre lui... Je le tuerai, et il connaîtra une agonie lente et particulièrement crade entre mes mains.

On prend l'ascenseur, moi, Azealia, Blight, Tate et Alaska. Comme chaque année, Ermijona a fait un travail de merde. Tibère, quant à lui, a fait les costumes pour le Deux. Je déteste les stylistes. Ils me sont totalement antipathiques.

Nous arrivons à l'étage du Sept. Azealia paraît toute excitée de montrer à nos tributs les appartements.

PDV - Alaska

L'hôtesse nous montre les appartements avec passion. C'est vrai que c'est grand, luxueux, et moderne. Comme si ils nous gâtaient bien pour le massacre ! Tout est fait avec précision, mais c'est tellement insultant, pour nous, pauvres habitants des Districts ! Bienvenue au Capitole, j'ironise. Je préfère être cynique plutôt que désespérée.

Azealia dit qu'on va bientôt passer à table. Au mot nourriture, le visage de Tate s'illumine. Il a aussi faim que ça ? Je me dis que ses parents doivent bien gagner leur vie, contrairement aux miens. Bûcheron ne rapporte pas des masses, même au District Sept !

Je vais dans ma chambre. Tout est sombre, et le lit y est moelleux. Comme du coton. Une étrange torpeur m'envahit, je m'allonge sur le lit, et essaie de m'endormir. C'est sans compter sur Johanna qui débarque en trombe dans ma chambre, et s'assoie violemment sur mon lit.

« Hop, assis-toi ! m'apostrophe-t-elle. C'est pas l'heure de rêvasser !

- Mais vous voulez quoi au juste ? Je croyais que vous vous fichiez éperdument de moi !

- Si je me fichais réellement de toi, je n'aurais pas bougé mon beau cul jusqu'ici ! rétorque Johanna, en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se reprend, et me fixe. Alors, ta stratégie ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. M'allier avec les Carrières, je dis, agacée.

- Si, par je ne sais quelconque enchantement, tu parviens à t'allier avec eux, sache que dans l'arène ils seront fourbes. Quand tous les faibles auront été tué, à ton avis, vers qui ils se retourneront en premier ?

Je ne répond pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner cette satisfaction, car elle a l'air entêtée à vouloir me faire croire que je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien. Sauf que me sous-estimer est un grand défaut, autant que sur-estimer ses adversaires. Après tout, je devrais bien réussir à embobiner les Carrières.

Johanna remarque mon mutisme, et hausse les sourcils.

- Bon, si tu fais cette tête-là, je peux rien faire pour toi ! »

Elle sort en claquant la porte.

PDV - Johanna

Bizarrement, je regrette de m'être comportée comme ça avec Alaska. Elle peut gagner, j'en suis convaincue. Mais, je me méfie des Carrières. Surtout du garçon du Deux, qui me paraît bien hypocrite et qui a un nom à coucher dehors. Qui appellerait son enfant Caithness ?

Qu'importe, j'irai discuter stratégie avec elle plus tard dans la soirée. En attendant, Azealia appelle d'une voix stridente tout le monde pour passer à table. J'arrive tranquillement, après avoir brossé mes cheveux bruns-noirs. Blight est déjà là, en grande discussion avec Tate, dont les yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Je pousse un énorme soupir, et m'assois. Alaska nous rejoint, et ne me prête pas un regard. Elle a le don de m'énerver, cette gamine !

On mange silencieusement. Demain, c'est le premier jour d'entraînement. Ahlala, c'est mon moment préféré en étant mentor : toute la journée nos sommes libres, et d'habitude je vadrouille avec Finnick. On s'amuse bien. On se fout de la gueule du Capitole. Il me raconte tout ce qu'il sait sur Snow, et on picole. Bref, on essaie de se détendre.

Le repas se termine aussi silencieusement qu'il a commencé. Alaska repart dans sa chambre immédiatement, et les Muets débarquent pour nettoyer la table. Blight est parti, ainsi que Tate, et je n'ai nullement envie de discuter avec Azealia. Je décide d'aller dans ma chambre à moi. Je m'assois sur mon lit, mou comme du marshmallow.

Je réfléchis à tout ça, les Jeux, comme je l'ai fait de maintes fois. C'est d'une barbarie atroce, mais je ne peux pas dire ça : j'ai, aussi difficile que cela soit à dire, moi aussi, fait preuve de barbarie lors de mes Jeux. C'est une aberration. Un système contre-nature. Ces Jeux n'auraient jamais dû exister, mais, cependant, je trouve que cela ne mène à rien de regretter la rébellion des Districts. C'est plutôt le type de gouvernement de notre pays qu'il faut regretter. Les regrets ne sont bons qu'aux ruminants, et je ne fais pas partie de cette race de bovidés.

Je me dis qu'il est temps que j'aille parler à Alaska. Je traverse ma chambre, et ouvre la porte. Je me cogne contre un torse d'homme, dur comme du granit. Je lève les yeux et vois un homme au regard sévère, portant un costard cravate. Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : Snow.

« Mademoiselle Mason, veuillez me suivre, déclare-t-il, avec cet accent ridicule made in Capitol.

- Pourquoi ? je soupire, blasée.

- Il veut vous parler, disons cela, sourit-il.

- Eh bien, je vais y aller, dans son beau palais présidentiel » , je lui dit, tout en lui jetant un oeil dégoûté.

Je commence à marcher, tête haute.

* * *

_C'est ici que le chapitre II s'arrête, j'espère qu'il vous as plu, et si vous trouvez que j'ai bien retranscrit Johanna ou non, si vous avez des hypothèses sur ce que va dire Snow, ou n'importe quoi d'autre : review !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Salut à tous et à toutes, voici le chap.3, il a été un peu délicat à écrire, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Bon, je vais pas m'étaler, mais je fais une mini-dédi à Dayni, amie formidable et assez perverse dans son genre, bref, je t'aime. Et aussi à Mona, qui a hérité de la force de courage de Johanna et de sa capacité à garder tout pour elle, ce chapitre est pour toi, et je t'aime très fort, je pense à toi, et je le re-dis, je t'aime._

Partie I _ Avant

Chapitre III - _Meeting With The Careers_

PDV - Alaska

On toque. Je m'enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller. Non, non et non ! Je ne veux pas aller à ce foutu entraînement. Je n'irais pas. On toque encore plus fort. On insiste. Puis on me laisse. Je crois que je suis tranquille, et bien non. Ce sera pour une autre fois Alaska ! Johanna débarque, m'enlève la couverture, et je râle aussi fort que je le peux.

« Alaska, bouge ton cul ! me dit-elle.

Je marmonne dans ma barbe, et je sors finalement du lit. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une dure journée devant moi : c'est aujourd'hui que je vais devoir concrétiser ma stratégie à propos de m'allier avec les Carrières.

Johanna sort de ma chambre, en me criant de venir déjeuner. D'un bond, je sors de mon lit, pioche des vêtements un peu au hasard, me brosse les cheveux à la va-vite, et va en vitesse à table.

- Toujours décidée à se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? me lance Johanna, en prenant un cupcake glacé à la framboise.

- Oui, exactement, je réplique.

Je la regarde d'un oeil noir. Qui ne sert à rien. Rien n'arrête Johanna, je l'ai bien compris, même si ça fait exactement un jour et demi que je la connais.

- Oh, alors c'est ça ? rétorque-t-elle à mon adresse, ayant l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

- Eh bien quoi ? je dis, une lumière clignotant dans ma tête. J'ai enfin compris la méthode avec Johanna. **L'indifférence**.

Tous les autres à table nous regarde avec étrangeté, et le silence règne. Johanna soupire.

- Ecoute, j'en ai marre de jouer à la méchante avec toi. Es-tu vraiment sûre de... vouloir faire copain-copain avec ces... Carrières ?

Mes joues s'échauffent. Non. Tu ne dois pas céder à la colère. Tu dois afficher un visage impassible. Tu dois cacher ta haine et ta peur. Pour ne pas se faire proie, tu dois être louve.

J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air.

- Oui, je réponds. C'est le seul moyen.

Mon mentor paraît sur le point de me lancer une autre pique, je la coupe d'un revers de la main, et elle paraît furieuse d'être devancée. Soudain, je sens un volcan rugir en moi : il illumine toutes mes veines, et ma peau est une roche dure comme du granit. Je ne suis que magma, mon corps est entièrement désartibulé. Le fiel m'envahit, et je suis sur le point de vomir un flot d'injures.

- Tout ça, ça me dépasse ! je hurle. Putain, vous êtes des mentors merde ! Vous pourriez juste au moins nous dire quelque chose, un mot !

J'envoie valser une chaise, Azealia porte une main à sa bouche.

- Vous êtes ça, vous, hein ! Vous vous en foutez de vos tributs ! Puisque vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Des fils de pute ! Vous partez défaitiste ! Ayez un semblant de sympathie, rien qu'un...

Ma voix est tremblante, et je la voudrais plus hostile.

- MERDE ! je crie, je frappe du poing. Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir ! Et vous avez tort !

A présent je suis le centre de leurs regards, je n'aime pas ça, et je suis sur le point de fondre en larmes, mais je peux pas. Je peux pas. Je **ne** peux pas. C'est comme si je leur montrais mes faiblesses, mes failles, ce qui causera ma mort. Non. Leurs regards sont insoutenables, et, avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Blight débarque.

- C'est l'heure de l'entraînement ! » claironne-t-il.

PDV - Johanna

Elle a vraiment pété un plomb. Cela ne se fait pas pour nous. On est tous blasés ici. Aucun de nous n'est là par plaisir, et elle pense qu'elle a le monopole de la souffrance. C'est à la fois très égocentrique et tellement normal.

Je deviens folle, c'est tellement physique d'être mentor. On les encourage, allez, c'est bien mon petit, sers-toi de ta tête, grimpe aux arbres, ne fais pas de feu... On est hypocrites. Mais bon, je vois mal Blight déclarer à Tate : « Tu es un tribut. Et tu vas mourir. » Non, non. Il faut le faire avec plus de tact, il faut enjôliver la réalité. Pour aboutir à quoi ? A une mort particulièrement crade retransmise à travers tout le pays. Sympa. C'est hyper tentant. Après tout, c'est ce que se disent les Carrières : on va devenir riches, être célèbres, ça va être le paradis ! Pouah. J'ai envie de leur cracher dessus.

Finnick ne devrait pas tarder à bouger ce qui lui sert de popotin, parce qu'avec Blight pour seule compagnie, j'ai envie de me suicider.

La salle des mentors est vide, et il n'y a que Blight et moi. Les autres doivent regarder leurs tributs à l'entrainement sur leurs écrans personnels, mais je ne prends pas cette peine, et Blight non plus. Tate, je m'en fiche, car il va mourir, et je connais la stratégie d'Alaska.

Quelqu'un entre. Je m'attend à voir Finnick. Non. C'est Haymitch Abernathy. Ce bon, vieux et sobre Haymitch ! Il salue Blight d'un signe de tête, tire une chaise, et s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Alors, ça va la donzelle ? La famille, la vie, les amours ? me nargue-t-il.

C'est bien lui, sans aucun doute. Blague particulièrement cynique. Air canaille faussement jeune. Haleine fétide. Non, ayons un peu de respect pour cet épave : il a une haleine alcoolisée.

- Le papy ronchon va bien ? Il dorlote bien ses tributs ? je réponds.

- Tu veux parler de mes bouteilles, quand tu dis dorloter.

Il prend une cigarette. Tend la main vers moi pour que je lui donne un briquet jetable. Que je jette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ce bon p'tit cocker va aller le chercher ? je minaude.

- La pétasse va fermer sa grande gueule ?

- La bombe sexy, je rectifie, ne vas pas fermer sa graaaaande bouche qui ne dit que la vérité. »

Il soupire. Je soupire. Entre Haymitch et moi, c'est des railleries: il en a toujours été ainsi. Mais c'est sûrement le mentor avec lequel je me sens le plus proche, hormis Finnick, car nous avons le même caractère, quoique je suis un peu plus sensée. Il **en** veut au monde entier, et Snow nous as infligé la même chose, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais ce qui nous as attiré ses foudres, c'était la signification de nos actes : une rébellion, petite, ne se limitant peut-être qu'à nous-mêmes, mais une rébellion.

PDV - Alaska

Atala nous explique les risques mortels probables dans l'arène. La faune, la flore et bien sûr nous. Je regarde le petit groupe de vingt-quatre tributs que nous formons : Caithness, le gars du Deux, est massif et imposant, avec ces yeux noirs qui vous sondent et ses cheveux blonds pailles échevelés. Sa partenaire, dont j'ignore le nom, paraît minuscule et frêle à côté de ce tas de muscles. La fille du Un possède la beauté classique de son District : cheveux blonds platine, bouclés, yeux bleus clairs, teint laiteux. Elle ne paraît pas particulièrement dangereuse. Lennox, quant à lui, je n'arrive pas à le cerner : il paraît bien entraîné, et assez malin, mais il a un côté assez innocent et assez mystérieux. L'énorme cliché : le " bad boy " inaccessible, ténébreux, et particulièrement manipulateur. C'est peut-être une stratégie pour attirer l'attention des Juges ou de Caesar Flickerman. Sérieusement, je suis dans les Hunger Games, et Caithness et Lennox me foutent quand même les jetons !

Atala nous libère, et j'observe la meute, qui a probablement déjà été formée, des Carrières. Lennox se dirige vers les poids, tandis que les deux tributs du Deux s'entraînent sur la piste d'escrime, et la fille du Un va vers l'atelier de reconnaissance des plantes, ce qui m'étonne. J'essaie de voir Tate, mais il doit s'entraîner à grimper aux arbres. Je lève le regard vers les Juges, qui sont perchés, là-haut, ripaillant comme des gros porcs : Seneca Crane est parmi eux. Je l'ai souvent vu à la télé, chez moi, avec sa barbe dont les bouts sont taillés en arabesques. Assez frappant comme choix esthétique.

Quant à moi, je décide de m'entraîner d'abord au couteau, et je me réserve les haches pour la fin. Je scrute les Carrières, je les vois défier les autres du regard, et pouffer de rire devant les plus faibles. Je ne suis pas une dominée.

J'arrive devant les couteaux, et je remercie silencieusement ma mère de m'avoir appris à en lancer. Sans elle, eh bien, adieu l'alliance ! Mais ce n'est pas elle qui va me sauver, là, maintenant. Je suis malheureusement et impitoyablement seule : faut voir la vérité en face.

Je me mets face aux cibles, et je respire un bon coup : je ne me laisse pas démonter. La cible rouge fait monter l'adrénaline, je me concentre, et le manche du couteau est rassurant. J'ai les mains moites. Mon bras s'actionne. Le couteau fend l'air. Et va se planter juste à côté du centre.

Je m'autorise à lâcher un soupir de soulagement : ce tir n'était pas parfait, mais assez précis. Pour moi, ça me suffit.

Je ne regarde pas les Carrières. Je ne veux pas leur montrer que je fais ça pour faire parti de leur meute, car je deviendrais leur chien attitré, une simple suivante, honorée d'être dans leur meute, qu'ils tueront à la première occasion. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une tribut, mais certainement pas une lèche-botte !

Je tente encore quelques tirs, mais j'arrive toujours pile à côté du centre, ou sur le rayon après le centre. Cela commence vraiment à m'énerver, et je me décide.

L'atelier des haches est somptueux : la hache, c'est l'arme. Je suis assez chauvine dans mon genre, et j'ai une aversion toute justifiée contre le Capitole. Je ressemble à une Carrière, quand je caresse la lame d'une hache.

J'en saisis une. La piste est un grand cercle dont le sol est en acier, et je balaye du regard la Salle d'entraînement. Ils sont tous entrain de s'entraîner, sauf Caithness. Quelle divine chance que ce Carrière, ô combien humble, daigne poser son regard sur ma pâle personne !

Je m'avance au milieu du cercle. Bon Dieu, je me sens tellement bien ! Je peux presque sentir cette odeur de pin si familière. Je soulève la hache, et j'imagine ma mère devant moi, lorsqu'on s'entraînait ensembles.

Les mouvements s'enchaînent naturellement. La lame siffle dans l'air, je frappe, je pare les coups d'un adversaire invisible. Je touche des parties mortelles, clés, qui peuvent me sortir d'un beau pétrin. Soudain, je fend l'acier du sol, et je prend conscience que les Carrières me regardent. Caithness hôche la tête d'un air approbateur, et la fille du Un et du Deux se chuchotent des choses à l'oreille.

C'est justement Caithness qui s'approche de moi. Je souris intérieurement. Phase Une enclenchée.

« Toi. On te veut dans la meute, me dit-il.

- Vous êtes combien ? je demande nonchalemment. J'aime me la jouer détachée.

- Lennox, Emerald, moi et Faith, répond-t-il, le regard ombrageux.

- J'accepte, je dis.

Caithness ne m'a pas tout dit, je le sais, mais il est content. Il me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Je te voulais depuis le début, mais Lennox est réticent. Faut le dompter. »

Je frissonne. Il croit que je suis une saleté de putain. Ou il veut me rouler dans la farine. Je pencherais plutôt pour la seconde option.

L'heure du déjeuner sonne, et les Carrières et moi nous nous mettons à une table. Je vois les autres tributs s'asseoirent seuls, à part le gars du Trois et la fille du Quatre. On dirait bien qu'une autre meute s'est crée. En désignant du doigt les deux compères, je demande à Caithness, qui est à côté de moi :

« Ils se sont alliés ?

- Ouais, répond-t-il, le regard courroucé. Jawles va bien le payer dans l'arène, et sa petite copine va morfler.

Je tressaille. Caithness est le carrière dans toute sa splendeur. Arrogant. Colérique. Sadique. Ce dernier paraît remarquer mon malaise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alaska, me dit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne te tuerai pas, toi. En tout cas je m'arrangerai pour ne pas le faire.

Il m'a prise de court, et je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser. Est-ce une couverture pour inspirer ma sympathie ? Ou le pense-t-il vraiment ? Il peut passer d'une machine à tuer tout ce qui bouge au drageur à son apogée. Il est vraiment étrange, et je devrais me méfier. Cependant, je ne me laisse pas marcher dessus.

- Caithness, tu sais bien que moi non plus je ne tuerai pas, sauf si il ne reste que nous deux en lice pour la couronne. »

Comme une cerise sur le gâteau, je ponctue ma phrase d'un clin d'oeil, et c'est à son tour d'être perplexe. Je ricane silencieusement : je parie que l'on ne lui avait jamais fait celle-là. Il ne répond pas, mais je sais qu'il cogite intérieurement.

Bizarrement, le repas se passe dans l'insouciance, comme si nous étions des pensionnaires dans une école. C'est assez déroutant, mais je goûte ces derniers instants de « tranquilité » .

Faith, la fille du Deux, s'avère très mûre et assez sympathique. J'apprend qu'elle a deux soeurs, et qu'être sélectionnée pour la Moisson était un but pour elle. Elle me confie qu'elle adore manier l'arc et qu'elle est allé à la Career Academy. Maintenant que je peux mieux la voir, je m'aperçois que ses cheveux blonds paille coupés au carré, dont les pointes divergent, encadrent harmonieusement son visage svelte. Elle a de grands yeux couleur chocolats, qui peuvent être tantôt chaleureux tantôt emplis d'une lueur tranchante comme un couteau aiguisé. Je décide de lui faire confiance, contrairement à Caithness, et j'espère que je n'aurai pas à avoir lui faire face, car elle paraît particulièrement adroite et maligne, et, ce qui m'étonne le plus chez elle, c'est qu'elle et Caithness semblent s'apprécier. On pourrait dire qu'ils viennent du même District, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus profond, comme une amitié vieille comme le monde, mais en tout cas, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils se connaissent avant que leur nom ne soit tiré lors de la Moisson.

J'ai toujours été perspicace. Parfois c'est utile, parfois j'aimerais que la personne en face de moi soit moins transparente.

La journée file sans que je la voie. Je m'entraîne, Faith m'apprend quelques règles de base au tir à l'arc, mais cette arme est particulièrement diffcile à manier, et Caithness me propose même de m'entraîner avec lui à l'épée. Je suis plutôt distante avec Lennox et Emerald, les tributs du Un : cette dernière se montre polie et froide. Quant à Lennox, je ne sais pas. Enfin, c'est la première personne opaque que je rencontre, celle que je n'arrive pas à cerner, et c'est une sensation assez nouvelle pour moi, mais je ne devrais pas me soucier de lui. Si je veux revoir Jesse, Arvee et ma mère, il devra mourir. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me sacrifier pour quiconque.

PDV - Johanna

Ils débarquent. Première journée d'entraînement effectuée. Pour moi, la journée c'était plutôt tranquille. J'ai glandé avec Finnick, embêté Haymitch et vidé la boîte de paquets de cigarettes. J'assume totalement.

Sérieusement, je meurs d'envie de savoir si Alaska a intégré la meute des Carrières, et j'ai l'intuition qu'elle est arrivée à ses fins, vu le grand sourire qu'elle affiche. Elle paraît rayonnante dans un cadre aussi déprimant que les Hunger Games, et je suis sûre que c'est juste une façade, qui s'est fissurée ce matin.

Avant même que tout le monde ait eu le temps de dire « Allons donc manger ensemble, en gazouillant de tout et de rien » , Azealia nous fait tout de suite passer à table, comme quoi il faut que Tate et Alaska se reposent en passant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle est marrante, avec ses belles paroles ! Ils sont trop terrorisés pour s'endormir, parce qu'ils savent qu'ils vont mourir, et aussi parce qu'elle ne comprend jamais rien. Elle s'efforce de jouer les organisatrices raisonnables, ou les mères poules, sauf que ce n'est pas une mère pour quiconque, et j'aurais pû la gifler.

Le repas file à toute vitesse : c'est comme si les aiguilles d'une horloge tournaient en accéléré. Quand il se termine, ma tribut se précipite dans sa chambre prétextant qu'elle doit prendre une douche, impérativement. Il faut qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse,. elle et moi. Son petit jeu lunatique ne prend pas avec moi, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais le jour de la Moisson elle semblait tellement forte, sûre d'elle et déterminée, d'ailleurs elle a continué à l'être, jusqu'à ce matin où tout s'est chamboulé en elle. Pour un fois qu'un tribut capable de gagner est tiré au sort. Pour une fois qu'un peu d'espoir montre le bout de son nez.

En l'attendant, je file sur la terrasse. Le Capitole rayonne, avec ses tours rococo et ses patés de maisons baroques. Je préfère la simplicité de mon District. La nostalgie me gagne. Que ne donnerais-je pour revenir à un état primitif : être dans le ventre de ma mère, avoir une petite enfance, ne jamais être sélectionnée pour la Moisson, pour le Capitole, pour la fin de mon sommeil, pour la fin de mon innocence, de ma verve naturelle, pour la fin de quelque chose, qui malgré la misère, la peur, aurait pû être assez vivable.

« Mason, je vous cherchais, déclare une voix masculine, derrière moi.

Je me retourne vivement, et je vois l'homme d'hier, le bouffon de Snow. Mon sang s'échauffe.

- C'est Mademoiselle Mason, je réponds.

Il s'avance vers moi,et me dit impérativement :

- Qu'importe. Le président veut vous voir, comme je vous l'ai délivré hier. Maintenant, ajoute-t-il, en voyant mon air ennuyé.

Je prends un moue agacée :

- C'est vraiment important ? Je dois discuter stratégie avec ma tribut.

Il me fixe étrangement, comme s'il savait quelque chose. Je le regarde suspicieusement, et il se reprend.

- Justement. C'est à propos d'elle. »

J'acquiesce, tourne les talons, et je prends l'ascenseur. Je descends jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et sors des infrastructures réservées aux tributs. L'air est glacial, me fouette le visage. Un taxi m'attend, et m'amène directement au palais présidentiel, qui est grand, d'une blancheur d'ivoire, grâce au marbre dont il est constitué. Le taxi s'arrête devant, et ce soir, Snow a quelque chose d'important à me dire, à propos d'Alaska. C'est toujours moi qu'il surveille le plus, ou mes tributs, et je sais pourquoi : c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Je connais parfaitement le chemin de son bureau, vu le nombre de fois dans lequel j'ai paru. Les femmes de chambre me regardent d'un air maussade, et je peux entrevoir la chambre de la petite-fille de Snow. La pièce où le président se tient est lisse, épurée, et blanche., et la seule couleur vive présente est celle de la rose rouge qui est boutonnée à sa veste.

« Ce soir, Mademoiselle Mason, moi et quelqu'un de très spécial devons vous parler, » dit-il en me désignant un homme à sa droite, que je n'avais pas aperçu jusqu'à présent.

Seneca Crane.

PDV - Alaska

L'eau coule sur mon corps, et je me sens à la fois sereine et épiée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils ont dû installer des sortes de mini-caméras dans la douche. Partout en fait. De toute manière, je suis satisfaite, car ma stratégie a marché : les moqueries antérieures de Johanna sur ma décision de m'allier avec les Carrières étaient puériles. Il faut dire que nous n'avons rien en commun : elle a joué à la petite fille peureuse et faible, tandis que je m'impose en dominante.

Je me mouille les cheveux, et l'eau chaude réveille mes muscles endoloris. Je prends du shampooing, m'en tartine le crâne, et je rince. Il me semble entendre un bruit étrange, ça doit être Johanna ou Blight.

Je sors de la douche, et m'enveloppe d'une serviette soyeuse. Je me penche au dessus du lavabo, me passe de l'eau glaciale sur le visage, et je me rends compte que les Jeux commencent dans trois jours. Jusque là, j'avais évité d'y penser. Quand je regardais les Hunger Games, lorsque j'étais enfant, j'essayais toujours de me mettre dans la peau d'un tribut. Tout ce qui me venait à l'idée de ce qu'un tribut pouvait ressentir, c'était de la peur extrême. Mais, si on y pense bien, c'est beaucoup plus complexe.

Je me fige, et, lentement, je me retourne. Je vois Lennox, ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux verts si étranges. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas sagement dans son étage à lui, avec sa Emerald ? Je remonte ma serviette, me précipite à la porte. Fermée. J'essaie de hurler, mais Lennox me plaque sa main contre ma bouche. Je me débats. Je griffe. Je pince. Il m'entraîne sur le lit. Non. Non, non, non !

Il est plus fort que moi, plus robuste. Je suis coincée sous lui, sur mon lit, la porte verrouillée et la chambre insonorisée. Il m'arrache ma serviette. Je suis nue. Sous lui. Je ne réalise pas. Je perds la notion du contrôle. Je ne réagis plus. Il enlève sa ceinture. Il m'attache les mains à la tête de mon lit avec. Je gémis. Il se déshabille à son tour. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux pour revenir en arrière. Jusqu'au jour de la Moisson. Je suis maudite. La vie ne se résume qu'à un coeur qui bat, qui peut-être facilement stoppé. C'en est terminé de moi.

La lumière m'aveugle. Les draps sont en désordre. Je suis nue. Je me souviens. Je hurle.

_Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il a été délicat à écrire x') Au début, j'avais écrit un lemon, mais je le trouvais vraiment trop hard, alors à la place j'ai opté pour un petit lime beaucoup plus léger. Je n'ai pas encore dévoilé les plans de Snow, mais en tout cas entre le viol d'Alaska et l'entrevue Johanna-Snow à peine entamée, il y a un lien. Mais je vais me taire, sinon, je vais faire éclater le suspens ! x') Si je vous ais Johanniser, review ! Si j'ai bien retranscrit Johanna, review ! Si mon lime était bien écrit, review ! Remarques négatives, review ! Hypothèses, reviews ! Autres choses, review !_


End file.
